


The creepy Mortician

by MikkelMikkel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempt at Humor, Body Language, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Funeral Home, Funeral director Victor, Grave Digger, Hearse, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, The process of embalming human bodies, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkelMikkel/pseuds/MikkelMikkel
Summary: Victor Nikiforov devotes himself to his work. He does not believe in love, at least that's what he thought until he meets again his one night stand.Yuuri prides himself in being hardworking. However, his anxiety prevents him from pursuing his dreams.That will change when he meets an enigmatic person who runs a "unique business".Together, they will learn to know each other through their works, kinks and personalities.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 24





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on ice belongs to Kubo-sensei

Chris decided to drag Victor to a gay club to take his mind off work.  
Victor is reluctant at first and tells him that he’d rather go home to his lovely dog Makkachin.  
Chris insists that he needs to get laid and jokes on how Victor has not gotten laid in five years which is true since he was so focused on finishing his studies, training and taking over the company.

The club was crowded. It’s Saturday night after all. Victor tells himself that he would just have a drink, chat with his best friend and go home. 

Knowing Chris, he would try to set him up with a random guy.  
Chris is easy-going albeit very flirtatious. He and Victor have known each other for more than ten years.  
He has taken it upon himself to find a man for Victor because he thinks Victor is lonely. 

Chris excused himself and went off to greet a long-time friend. Several minutes later, Victor saw them grinding on the dance floor. 

He huffed in annoyance, as he was left on his own devices. Chris was nowhere in sight. Well, he was probably somewhere, having a threesome with a thai guy and a canadian.  
Victor did what he always do when he’s irritated. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his Twitter newsfeed. After that, he kept drinking, and drinking. 

At some point, he staggered to the toilet.

While he was drying his hands off, he heard quiet sobs from the only occupied stall. 

He tried to ignore them and was about to go on his way in case Chris was looking for him, instead he found himself standing in front of the stall. 

He wondered whether he should gently knock on the door or kick it off and yell at the poor occupant like some teen he knows would do.  
As if the occupant sensed his presence, the sobs died down and the door opened, revealing a person who was sitting on the toilet seat and clutching a phone in their hands. 

Victor only saw a tuff of black hair at first. The person furiously wiped their eyes and adjusted their glasses. Then they tore a sheet of paper from the roll of toilet paper and blew their nose (loudly) with it. They adjusted their glasses once more before lifting his gaze at the creep who dared interrupting him. Brown eyes locked with icy blue ones.

Victor sobered up a bit at the sight of the person’s red rimmed eyes and their obvious distress. Did some bastards take advantage of this poor soul and leave them in this state?  
Victor could not help but kneel on one knee to get a better look at the guy. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you OK?” he asked in a thick accent. 

Meanwhile, two men were washing their hands and were taken aback at the sight of a guy kneeling in front of another guy who was sitting on the toilet seat. They looked at each other, shrugged and went on their way. 

Even though their voices were muffled by the loud music, Victor could make out what the young man was saying. His name is Yui, Yuki? and he was obviously hammered. 

Yuuri told him about his dog’s recent death. He told him that his friends were fed up with him moping around his room all day and decided to take matters in their hands by bringing him here. The guy started to tear up again and Victor gathered him in his arms.

Victor did not know what possessed him but he took the guy’s hand and left the restrooms. 

They pushed their way through the throng of sweaty bodies.  
To his relief, Chris was back at their seat. He was engaged in a heated conversation with another young man. Chris raised one eyebrow upon seeing the two of them but he did not comment any further. 

As the night progressed, more drinks were ordered. Chris introduced himself to Yuuri. They took a lot of selfies on Victor’s phone. Then Victor proceeded to show pictures of his beloved Makkachin to Yuuri. The latter teared up again at the sight of the poodle and Victor hugged him. 

Victor remembers them getting in the middle of the dance floor.  
He remembers having his tongue down somebody’s throat.  
He remembers said somebody yelling at him because his friends left and he had no ride home.  
He also recalls taking a taxi and having a male body snuggling with him in the backseat.  
He remembers booking a hotelroom and wobbling to the elevator while the young man in his arms was whispering something like “I’ll make you scream my name tonight, Biktoru” in his ear. 

Then he blacked out. 

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of a vibrating phone. He has a massive headache. He takes in his surrounding. White ceiling, creamy walls, where the hell was he? He is not at his and Phichit’s flat. 

He realizes that he is not alone. He takes a look at the pale body who is turned away from him. Light hair, broad shoulders. Sheets were covering his uhm backside. Long limbs were sticking out.  
The other occupant of the bed was obviously asleep if his loud snores were anything to go by.

Then it dawned on him. He looked at himself and realized that he was naked as the day he was born.  
“Fuck” he muttered. And fuck, they did for at that precise moment, Yuuri felt a dull ache in his hips and ass.

Panic struck him as he leaped to his feet, gathered his clothes that were strewn across the floor and limped his way to the bathroom. 

He vowed to never let Phichit take him out again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later

“Yuri, I need you to do me a huge favor”. 

“What is it, onee-chan?”

“These flowers need to be delivered at this address as soon as possible, but Minami called in sick. Can you deliver them, please?”, she slipped a piece of paper in his palm.

Yuuri stood in front of a funeral home.  
He made his way to the receptionist who was busy surfing on her phone. 

He cleared his throat to get her attention. “Uhm hello, I am from Katsuki flowers.” 

“Oh, hi. Are you here to deliver the flowers?” she replied in a thick accent. Then, she called someone to help him unload the car.

As Yuuri put his notepad in his messenger bag, someone made their way to them and asked something (in Danish or Russian language) to the receptionist, to which she replied hastily. 

Yuuri saw a tall man out of the corner of his eye. He could not help but look at him. 

Polished dress shoes, black tux, white shirt, white gloves. 

There was an intake of breath and Yuuri was met with familiar icy blue eyes. 

The man’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“Yuri?”


	2. The details

Yuuri has always been an anxious guy. At the age of 26, he is convinced that he does not know what he is doing with his life. See, he has been living in America for 7 years now.  
Even though he completed his Master’s degree in kinesiology in Wayne state uni two years ago, he has not found a job that is related to this field yet. 

Meantime, he has a part time job as a waiter in a thai restaurant in Woodward avenue. Sometimes, he helps his sister at the flower shop.  
Mari owns a flower shop in Woodward ave. She might not look like it with her rebelious look but she is very fond of flowers. 

A few years ago, Yuuri needed a roommate with whom he would split the rent. That is how he met his best friend Phichit. The latter contacted him a few days later to ask if the building in which he lives was pet friendly.  
Phichit‘s hamsters are all over their apartment. It does not bother Yuuri much though. On the contrary, they keep company to his toy poodle Vicchan.  
Speaking of his dog, Mari nee-san brought him with her when she moved in America three years ago. 

Vicchan fell ill four weeks ago, and had to be admitted to the animal hospital. Yuuri received a phone call from his sister while he was working at the restaurant, announcing that the dog could not make it.  
Yuuri broke down after that. 

He recalls when he was twelve years old. He arrived home carrying a bundle of something in his hand during a particularly harsh weather. He told his family that he saw a small little dog curling near the dumpster. The poor thing was shivering. He could not let it die. 

His parents had no problem with him raising a dog. However his sister told him sternly that he had to look after it, feed it, scoop its poop, etc. 

“So, what’s his name?” Mari asked

“I named him Victor” little Yuuri beamed.

“Viktoru?”

“Hai, Victor as in Victor Frankenstein” Yuuri grinned. Then Mari rolled her eyes and ruffled Yuuri’s hair. 

A lone tear slid as Yuuri remembers how their parents suggested that they should call the dog Vicchan since he was so tiny and cute. 

HIs moment of reminiscence was short-lived as Phichit barged in his room. 

“Enough Yuuri, tonight we are clubbing!”  
Yuuri looked thoroughly pissed. 

“w-what, I can’t mourn in peace in my own room now?”

“It’s been a month Yuuri”. The bed dipped as Phichit sat next to him. 

“I know what you feel, but I cannot let my best friend mope around his room and drown in sorrow. Your dog would be sad if he saw you like this.”

The tears are flowing freely now. “It’s just, it hurts so much. It’s like a part of me was torn out you know. Sometimes I feel like I did not give enough love to my dog. He must have felt lonely when I left him in Japan those years ago.” 

Phichit’s eyes softened. “Now, now, don’t be silly Yuuri. We both know why you decided to leave him in your family’s care. Plus, your sister brought him with her when she moved in. You were there for him and you showered him with so much love.” 

Yuuri chuckled at his friend’s unusual maturity. “I’m supposed to be the adult here.” 

“I might be 4 years your junior, but I have to be the adult from time to time. Now, Leo told me that there’s a cool gay club downtown. We are going there tonight. And you’re bringing your ass. We are going to drown your sorrow in alcohol.”

That’s how he found himself in a crowdy gay club on a Saturday night. He wore a white fitted shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and black sneakers. As for his best friend, he opted for a black crop, skinny jeans and a hoodie. 

“Yuuuuri, you should get a good fuck tonight”. Phichit slurred, then draped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Wha, I think you’ve had enough to drink Phich” Yuuri stuttered as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Yuuri, when was the last time you got some good dicking? During your freshman year? Look, there are so many hoooooot-” And just like that, Phichit’s attention was drawn to Leo and Guang-hong. The latter looks so angelic and so out of place.  
Yuuri felt pity for the little guy as he saw him blushing scarlet at something Phichit said. 

“Wow Yuuri, look at those newcomers” “Did you see that blond’s butt? The other one has silver hair woah.” Yuuri ignored his friend to listen to Leo as he told them about his last trip to the mountains. 

“Oh, isn’t that Matthieu?” Leo said and Phichit perked up at that.  
“Who?” Yuuri asked  
“Matthieu, he teaches at our uni’s department. I gotta go say hello to him.” Phichit said excitedly as made his way to the bar.

Yuuri was left alone. Not that Leo and his boyfriend did not include him in their discussion. They were nice and good company but he’d rather leave them in their own little world. 

His vision started to swim when the alcohol that he consumed kicked in. 

He watched from afar as Phichit was talking animatedly to the brown haired man, then another person joined them. 

Yuuri continued to drink while he looked around.  
Everyone is happy, and here he was, a pathetic human being who just lost his dog. 

It looks like he is not the only one who is bored. A few tables from them, an old man with greying hair or silver hair ( he doesn’t know and doesn’t care) is playing on his phone. Yuuri does not get the point in coming to a crowdy noisy place and waste one’s time playing on one’s phone. Ha, and shouldn’t old men be sleeping at this hour?

Then he scanned the room again, to see his friend grinding some blond dude on the dance. At least, one of them is having fun. 

Yuuri wants to go home, curl in his bed and cry himself to sleep. 

Suddenly, the room is too noisy, too peoply. Yuuri stands up, excuses himself and makes his way to the restrooms. 

After splashing his face with water, he looks in the mirror. He is deathly pale. Dark bags hung under his eyes. His lips are chapped. 

You are not good enough.  
You are not good enough. You are pathetic.  
How could you let your dog die?

That’s it. Yuuri cannot stand it anaymore. He cannot stop the tears that frighten to fall. He goes in one of the stalls and takes his phone to call his sister. But he stops when he sees a picture of Vicchan. So Yuuri cries. 

It must have been a few minutes because he feels that someone is standing in front of his stall. The other stalls are not occupied though.

When the other person just stands there, Yuuri opens the door to give them a piece of his mind.  
Man I’m so drunk, he thinks. 

As tears stung his eyes, he wipes his eyes and adjusts his glasses. Then, he rips a piece of paper from the roll to blow his nose. 

He adjusts his blue rimmed glasses one more before looking at the person who is standing in front of him. 

The man kneeled in front of him and asked if he was okay. Yuuri could feel eyeson them as two men were washing their hands but he paid them no mind. 

“M-my dog died a month ago. My friends were fed up with me sleeping in my bed all day and crying so they brought me here.”

The stranger’s eyes soften, and he gathers Yuuri in his arms. 

“Hey, let’s get out of here okay?” the stranger stands and takes Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri just follows the stranger as they push their way through the people who were dancing. 

Man I’m so drunk, Yuuri thinks. 

They seat next to a blond man with a brown undercut and oh isn’t that Phichit who is having a conversation with him?

“Yuuri, dude, I was so worried about you! But then we saw you with Chris’s friend in one of the toilet stalls so I didn’t mind.” Phichit grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Yuuri. He looks sobered up. 

“Yuuuuri, tell me about yourself” the man says as he glues himself to Yuuri. 

“i moved in America a few years ago. My sister lives here as well. And our parents own an onsen in Japan”. 

“Oh, really? That’s so cool.”the man beamed. He is about to speak again but his friend cuts in. “Victor, why don’t you introduce this cutie to me? He takes Yuuri’s hand and kisses his knuckles. 

As the night progressed, they ordered more drinks.  
“Yuuri, let’s take some selfies, da?” Victor exclaims. Then, he pulls Yuuri for a few selfies. 

“I have a poodle. She is the best girl. Here, let me show you a few pictures of my Makkachin” Victor said as he proceeded to show Makkachin’s pictures to Yuuri. There are pics of her when she was a puppy, some of her wearing pink sweater. She looks so much like Vicchan and Yuuri’s tears fall again.  
“Oh Yuuri” Victor hugs him. 

At some point, Yuuri finds himself dancing with Phichit on the dance floor. Then Victor and Chris join them.  
Victor wraps his arms around his waist. He notices that Victor is taller than him. He turns around and looks at him. 

He tries to decipher his eyes in the dark then he moistens his lips. He does not know who leans in first, but he finds himself making out with Victor in the middle of the dance floor.  
Phichit pulls Yuuri aside and asks him if it was okay if he left him with Victor. Yuuri nodded vigorously.

They were so hammered.  
Yuuri throws the content of his stomach outside of the club. Victor runs a soothing hand on his back. 

“Holy shit, my friends are gone!” Yuuri cries and he fumbles with his phone.  
“Yuuri, we can-“

“Victor, I have no ride home!” he shouts as if it was the man’s fault. Well, Yuuri totally forgot his last conversation with Phichit. 

“Yuuri, I can call us a cab”. Victor pinches the bridge of his nose. 

They booked a room that night...

They lounged on the bed and made out more. 

“Let’s fuck”  
“Wha, so blunt, Yuuri” Victor laughed as he tightens his old on Yuuri.

"I’m horny” Yuuri fumbles with the buttons of Victor’s shirt. 

A dark blush appears on Victor’s face. He grabs Yuuri’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I am tired Yuuri. And we are both drunk. I don’t want to do that in this state.” “And we are not even prepared” he added.

“I checked the bathroom earlier. There is lube and I think, there are condoms in the night table. I can go prepare myself while you wait for me here” Yuuri did not wait for any answer and closed himself in the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuri emerged from the room completely naked. 

They were once again making out on the bed. 

“Too much clothes” Yuuri mumbled. Then, he proceeded to take Victor’s shirt off (well, more like he tried to rip it off), then Victor’s pants and his socks.  
Yuuri nibbles on Victor’s bottom lip, then his neck.  
Victor moaned and leaned on his elbows as he watches Yuuri licking his navel... A bulge was forming in his underpants. 

Yuuri slids Victor’s boxers in order to free his erection. His mouth waters at the sight of the girth. He marvels at it for a few seconds before casting a glance at his partner. The latter went red as a beetroot and bit his lower lip in anticipation.  
Yuuri smirked and took him in his mouth. 

"Fuck” Victor groaned as his cock was enveloped in Yuuri’s mouth. He tried to thrust up but Yuuri held him down. 

He proceeded to suck him vigorously. He maintained eye contact with Victor. He lathered the underside of his cock with his tongue, then he pulled out and gave kitten licks to the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth again. 

“Yuuri, so good. F-f-fuck” Victor panted as he discarded Yuuri’s hair, then he pulled it and thrusted up. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri choked because of gag reflex.  
“Merde, I’m sorry Yuuri”. Yuuri shook his head as drool was running down his mouth. 

Victor looked at Yuuri’s desheveled state. Hair in disarray, pupils blown wide, heavy blush on his cheeks. “stunning” he said as he pulled Yuuri to him and kissed him hard.

Then he flipped their position.  
Yuuri is now on his back. He stares up at Victor, then he spreads his legs. “Take me” he murmurs seductively. 

Victor took his boxers off and put a condom on his cock. 

He tugs at his cock a few times before positioning himself between Yuuri’s thighs. 

Yuuri let out a cry when Victor bottomed out. He looked at the place where they were joined.  
Victor gave him a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion before starting to move.  
It hurts, yet it feels good somehow. Yuuri clawed at the sheets as Victor pounded him into the mattress.  
“Ah, ah, ah, faster” Yuuri moaned. 

Sounds of skin slapping against skin were heard in the room.  
Suddenly, Victor pulled out and Yuuri whined at the loss. “On your hands and knees” he said huskily.  
Victor mounted him again and took him apart. He draped himself over Yuuri’s back and started to jerk him off while maintaining the rhythm of his thrusts. Yuuri cried out and came all over his stomach. 

Victor's thrusts became erratic. “I’m gonna cum” he moaned, before burying himself to the hilt and filling the condom. 

After getting rid of the used condom and wiping Yuuri’s stomach, they were out like a light. 

That was a week ago. 

Mari called Yuuri early in the morning to ask him to drop by the flower shop. Apparently, her assistant Minami Kenjirou caught called in sick. Therefore, she needed Yuuri to deliver flowers at a funeral home in Livonia. 

Half an hour later, Yuuri stood in front of the three storeyed Victorian mansion. He hurried inside as he did not have time to admire the beauty of said mansion.  
After going through all the formalities, Yuuri was ready to return to Woodward. He did not expect to come across his one night stand again. 

“Yuri?”

Flashes of that night came back in Yuuri’s mind. He bowed rapidly to Victor, then to the receptionist.  
And he ran. 

Victor stared at his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's still a long way hehe.  
> Next chapter, we'll have Victor's pov.  
> Thank you for reading and do not hesitate to leave comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Well I'm bad at summaries lol.  
> This is the first chapter of the creepy mortician.  
> We'll go into the details ;) in the next chapter.  
> Thank you.


End file.
